Jess Bullard
Summary Jess Bullard was an experienced player in MEC, former Vice President of MEC under The Gabe Fly Administration, and GOP chairman until Ethan Kelly declared his chairmanship null and void. Early Career/Mec History Jess Bullard first joined MEC in around late November to early December, Jess successfully became Vice Presidential candidates for Gabe Fly and Jonathan Gathers (as Jon's VP Candidate dropped out the day before election day). Next season, after the Great Rebellion had occurred Ethan Kelly left MEC+ to run against Taft in the almost dead MEC at the time. Jess later endorsed Ethan despite his views because he believed Taft was being corrupt as he detached the Mock Senate from MEC. Jesse gave Gabe Fly an image of Jonathan Gathers using vulgar language telling him not to leak it but despite his wishes, Gabe Fly leaked it anyway. And later on, Jonathan said Jess leaking that photo of him was one of the key factors that lost him the election. This began to engrave Jess in MEC history. After Jess Bullard endorsed Ethan Kelly when Ethan won the Republican Primary which eventually led to Tim Taft's downfall and him becoming the owner (though it was actually discovered later that Taft actually won the Republican Nomination because the absentee ballots used to give Ethan the win turned out to be old and irrelevant to that election). He later tried to run for president but to no avail. This led to Ethan becoming president for 3 terms in a row and eventually ownership of the community. Because of this and other passive aggressive remarks from Ethan, Ethan & Jess became bitter enemies. Jess Bullard was notorious for leaking. On September Jess Bullard was found out to have the alt Chris Bradford running for Senator. Although he voted with the alt, he made sure not to vote using both his accounts in the same poll. Jess was later banned, however, he was still RNC Chairman until Kelly declared Bullard's chairmanship null and void. Jess at the time believed that the community had become corrupt and attempted to masquerade as a separate person in order to later point out the bias against those who opposed Ethan Kelly's views. In addition, after Ethan received the account credentials of Chris Bradford (from Jospheth Nic who once intended to use the alt as well) and accessed the account in order to use it as evidence to ban Jess although at the time there was no ban against alts, only voter fraud. In response, Google removed two-step verification at the request of Jess in order to recover the account. Once he gained access to it in an attempt to secure his account he attempted to erase the account from the devices from it. He later found out that this factory resets the user's phones and as a result factory reset Nic's phone. In response to Jess trying to help amend his mistake, Nic returned the favor by deleting Jess's phone and deleting the Chris Bradford account. Personality/Tenure : The Following is a Joke Description written by Jess long ago and is preserved here for historical value: : Jesse: "I did what I did for the good of the community." : Goliath: "The community? Do you know what the presidency is? It's the golden age. A story we agree to tell each other over and over until we forget that it's a lie." : Jesse: "But what do we have left once we abandon the lie? Chaos, a black hole of corruption, waiting to swallow us all" : — Jesse and Micheal Goliath : : Jess is a mysterious man if ever there was one. He is very unpredictable, in no small part thanks to his calm and calculated demeanor (despite his seemingly outspoken personality) and his ability to wade through one confrontation after another without losing his advantage. He frequently claimed that his one and only ambition was to accomplish for the good of "the community", although exactly what this means is extremely subjective to those unaware of his true loyalties. Jess is one of the very few people in MEC who possess(ed) immense political power and did not intend to be president himself. He never appears to serve one side for long at all, and may not have served that side in the first place when all is said and done, and nobody appears capable of trusting him. : The following is a '''legitimate' description and history of Jess:'' : Jess Bullard is best described as a philosophical mind. He is intelligent, cunning, and uses his power of reasoning to his advantage. While many things said about Jess are at times rather exaggerated, it is quite true that he had a history in MEC of being powerful as an advisor and advocate rather than being in a particular position of power. It is now widely understood that most decisions made under the Fly Administration had the Vice President behind as Jess led most of the Administration's decisions in policy. : Although Jess may come off as cold and calculating at times, those who know him best say that he is very caring despite his unwillingness to admit it. Jess is well known for his writing ability and at times his incredibly frustrating ability to use his opponent's words against him, but at the end of the day, Jess genuinely believes what he preaches and sticks to his principles even if it hurt his image. : Jess was and is not a traditional politician. Instead of running open campaigns like most politicians within the community, historically Jess has opted to use his ability as a pundit to exact influence over political discourse and decision making. He started his political career after he joined the community by talking to, then-presidential candidate, Gabe Fly, who made him his Secretary of Education and eventually his campaign manager. In the weeks to follow, Jess would begin a revival of Fly's political campaign through campaign videos, campaign posters and writing numerous speeches for the candidate. Through this campaign Fly's support nearly doubled and as a result gained Fly's trust as an advisory. Eventually with Gabe Fly's VP candidate taking a hiatus, Fly decided to make Jess his new Vice Presidential running mate. This, in the end, put Jess in the spotlight and grew his notoriety as a MEC member. As the campaign heated up Jess along with some other campaign members from both competing sides decided to talk to each and Jess and Jon Gathers became close friends. Due to the lack of campaign rules and his VP pick dropping out a day before the election, Jonathan Gathers offered the VP spot to Jess. After much drama regarding this choice and consultation with Gabe Fly, Jess eventually agreed to be Gather's VP pick as well as Gabe's. Regardless of the election results, Jess Bullard would end up becoming the Vice President. : When Gabe Fly narrowly won the election, Jess Bullard quickly rose to prominence within the administration and directed many of President Fly's decisions. It was during Fly's presidency that the first attempt at establishing a MEC Congress was underway. However, these aspirations were cut short as after a number of disagreements between the mods of MEC and the leadership of the MEC communities arose and Taft no longer recognized the Senate as part of MEC. This decision by MEC leadership angered many members of MEC and as a result, Bullard was among the many who actively took part in the Great Rebellion. In hindsight, Jess regretted the drama that was caused by this but continues to stand by the belief that Taft had no authority at the time to remove the Senate as a legitimate governing body in MEC. At this point, almost all of MEC separated off into their own community known as Mock Election Plus (MEC+) which was created by Jess and Jon Gathers in order to continue to participate in a MEC styled community with a Constitution and Congress. Although there were disputes between Gathers and Bullard within MEC+ they were minimal until Ethan Kelly a now prominent member and ex-campaign advisor to Gathers decided to run against Tim Taft in order to beat him (despite there being few if any members left in the old community). With Season 3 rapidly approaching and Ethan Kelly running a campaign for the Republican presidential nomination against Taft, Jess reluctantly threw his support behind Kelly as many MEC+ members rejoined in order to help Ethan in hopes of defeating Taft. While Jess did originally start his own attempt at a presidential campaign, dropped out to let Ethan run against Taft. Ethan Kelly quickly ended his campaign right before Jess announced his plan to run publically. After much confusion, Kelly agreed to let Jess run against Taft uncontested as he had a better shot at beating Taft. Kelly later broke his agreement with Jess and ran himself and brought numerous of his friends to vote (although many seasons later this was discovered to mostly consist of alts although some were legitimate friends of Ethan's). After a large dip in the polls, Jess bowed out of the race in order to prevent the vote from being split and eventually endorsed Ethan despite their bitterness towards one another. One of the biggest controversies surrounding Jess Bullard is his ties to the Absentee Ballot Scandal in which he gave Kelly old absentee ballots which could be interpreted as votes for whomever Jess endorsed. This gave an advantage to Ethan Kelly that cost Tim Taft the nomination. Jess later admitted to his mistake in his involvement in this and regretted his decision as it paved the way to much of the future drama involved surrounding scandalous acts by Kelly and his advisors. : In the weeks following the election, the community would once again erupt into chaos in protest of the leadership of MEC calling for elected modships and re-establishment of the Senate, reigniting disputes from the Great Rebellion (although some MEC Historians view this as a continuation of the Great Rebellion). The former Vice President saw his chance to make a difference here and helped organize this group into one party called the Reform Party, which he became Chairman of and opposed much of the Party establishment and token reforms including Ethan Kelly who began to consolidate much of his political power both in his presidency as well as being a "temporary" member of the 2nd Mod Council. : The Reform Party geared up for the next season as they ran one of the founding fathers of MEC and future Representative Caleb Andrew as the nominee against President Ethan Kelly, who was seeking a second term election. Despite Jess' efforts as Reform Party Chairman to get Caleb elected, ultimately the campaign was a failure and as Ethan won his second term. : However, later on in the history of MEC when it was really beginning to develop what with new membership and MEC leadership working to establish a legislature, Jess once again found power as Chair of the Republican Party. Jess received a growing number of fans who were dissatisfied with the now Owner Kelly and his leadership of MEC. At this point, Jess was becoming disillusioned with the community, due to mass corruption at the time by most of the members. Jess began to realize reflecting on his past that he too had been feeding into much of the corruption and drama that had been sending the community into a downward spiral. At the time Ethan Kelly attempted to tarnish the names and reputations of all of his opposition. This combined with many of the new members being fans of Kelly's YouTube channel, this strategy was very effective. As a result, Jess opted to make a final push to change things by creating an alt account, named Chris Bradford, and running for Senate with it while being careful to not commit voter fraud (as that was a bannable offense while alts were not) by ensuring he did not vote on any polls with both accounts. Jospeth Nic another prominent member of MEC who had been on both sides of this growing conflict also wanted to use this alt in his plan to leave MEC after running on an alt. Unfortunately, Nic later changed his mind and gave the credentials to the account to Ethan. When Ethan Kelly discovered this, he promptly banned Jess from the community permanently despite there being no rules against this. : However, as Chairman, Jess continued to use this position to reveal his side of the story after having been banned from MEC. With loyal supporters and their very own group on Google+, Jess continued to rally protestors against Kelly. However, Jess' political career eventually came to an end as Ethan Kelly discovered that he never banned him from the MEC Republican Party community. He eventually declared Jess' chairmanship of the GOP null and void, disbanding the GOP community, despite having many supporters still left in MEC. : Having seen the end of his political tenure in MEC, the former Vice President finally came to grips with it and decided it best that he put MEC behind him for good. Jess later compiled much of the old history of MEC and promoted the creation of this MEC wikia along with Jon S. Überfeld to preserve the history of MEC here. Near the end of his activity involving MEC he made relative peace with many of his old adversaries. In addition, he wrote an open letter to many of the old MEC members where he summarized the good times and the bad times but with it, he finally granted himself the closure he felt he needed and then allowed himself to be done with MEC officially. : Although there is relatively little evidence to back up this claim, the few remaining members Jess is still in contact with are rumored to have said that to this day that Jess still lurks in the shadows of the Mock Election Community (and now the MeWe Community) with various alts and that one day he may return. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People